The Confessional
by Aisha Iwakura
Summary: Some crackhead fic that popped into my head one day >_> Its a 1xR and i don't know why since I HATE Relena but I did it anyway O.o muaha....R&R!


OMG a fic that doesn't have an OC! *SHOCK* anyway this is just a short fic that popped into my head...enjoy .   
  
  
  
The Confessional, by Aisha Iwakura   
  
  
  
Heero Yuy kicked a small pebble across the sidewalk as he walked the streets of L1. His hands were stuffed firmly in his pant's pockets to keep out the cold. The war was finally over and the Gundam Pilots could finally rest; stop killing innocents with their now-destroyed Gundams.   
  
Even though the war was over, his head was swimming. An image of a certain blonde-haired politician snuck it's way into his mind, making the corners of his lips twitch into the barest hints of a smile.   
  
"Relena."   
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Relena Peacecraft walked along the sidewalk, thinking about the past events of her life. Only sixteen years old and everyone in the galaxy knew her name. Only because she helped bring the end of two consecutive wars with the help of the Gundam Pilots.   
  
At the mention of Gundam Pilots she smiled as the Wing pilot's image appeared in her head.   
  
"Heero..."   
  
The wind suddenly came along and blew her light blue hat right off her head and she blinked as it began to skitter down the road. She ran after the runaway hat, the shouts of people she pushed past following her.   
  
As she bent down to pick it up, she noticed a small, quaint church sitting there away from the hustle and bustle of the road. Relena picked up her hat and walked towards the old church.   
  
------------------------------------------------   
  
Duo Maxwell yawned as he swept the old stone floor of the church. He'd volunteered his time at the church, since it brought back the good old memories.   
  
He set down the broom and sat in the middle booth of the three-sectioned confessional booth. His eyes widened as he saw none other than Relena Peacecraft walking towards the confessional and he closed the curtain in hopes she wouldn't see him.   
  
"What's she doing here??"   
  
-------------------------------------------------   
  
Relena looked around as she entered the church, seeing the usual things; religious paintings and statues, and pews. As she turned her head she spotted the confessional booth with the curtain drawn and she smiled.   
  
"It might do me good to let out all my feelings."   
  
She walked over to one of the end booths, sat down and closed the curtain.   
  
--------------------------------------------------   
  
Heero sighed and raised his head to look around. He blinked once he saw the old church off to the side behind a building.   
  
"What's a church doing here in the middle of a colony??"   
  
He shrugged, and walked toward it, thinking it wouldn't hurt to have a little peek inside. Once he walked through the large wooden doors, he spotted the confessional booth in the corner, two out of three of the curtains drawn.   
  
"it couldn't hurt..."   
  
He thought, as he walked into the last booth and sat down, closing the curtain behind him.   
  
--------------------------------------------------   
  
Duo blinked and looked at Relena's bowed head through the screen in the side of the wall.   
  
"Oh geez.....just don't let her look to the side....."   
  
He silently prayed, looking over to the other side and almost having a heart attack when he saw Heero there.   
  
".........This is perfect."   
  
----------------------------------------------------   
  
Relena brought her hand from her head to her chest and across her shoulders before she spoke.   
  
"Father, I want to confess my feelings to someone. It's about the man I love. He wont even notice my presence no matter how hard I try......what should I do?"   
  
She kept her head bowed as she spoke, waiting for the so-called priest to answer her question.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------   
  
Heero brought his hand from his head, down to his chest and across his shoulders.   
  
"Father..... need your advice. I want to confess my love to this girl, but the soldier side of me keeps pushing her away.....what should I do?"   
  
----------------------------------------------------------   
  
Duo gulped and sunk down on the wooden bench. How do I get myself stuck in these situations....   
  
He cleared his throat and turned to Relena's wall first.   
  
"Well, child, you should confront this man this instant once you leave here and not let him go anywhere until you tell him. If he manages to push away again, follow him."   
  
He thought for a moment, wondering if that was actually good advice he just gave the Vice Foriegn Minister. Duo nodded his head, mentally congratulating hi and turned to Heero's wall.   
  
t son, you should push away the soldiers instincts and let this girl into your heart and see what kind of love she has to offer."   
  
Duo smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. Damn I'm good....   
  
---------------------------------------------   
  
Relena's eyes widened at the preist's words. Thats it! I wont let Heero out of my sight until I get to speak to him!   
  
She uttered a quick 'thank you' to the priest and hurried out of the booth.   
  
------------------------------------------------   
  
Heero blinked.   
  
Why hadn't he thought of that before?   
  
He mentally slapped the soldier side of him and hurried out of the booth before saying a quick 'thank you' to the 'kindly old priest'.   
  
-------------------------------------------   
  
Duo let out the huge breath of air he was holding in and grinned.   
  
"Those two love-birds will never learn.."   
  
He stepped out of the booth and resumed his sweeping of the church floors, still grinning.   
  
-----------------------------------------------   
  
Relena jogged along the sidewalk, searching for that familiar head of chocolate brown hair. She stood on her tip-toes, trying to see over the heads of the massive crowd of people.   
  
A sigh of exasperation ascaped her lips as she leaned back against the cold brick of a nearby building.   
  
"Where is he...?"   
  
Suddenly a young man that couldn't have been over 16 years of age tripped over one of her outstretched feet.   
  
"Heero?!"   
  
The young man caught himself and glared at the offending person.   
  
"Relena."   
  
Relena moved toward him a bit, giving him a chance to move away if he wanted to. She smiled up at him warmly and wrapped her arms around his waist in a tender hug.   
  
"Heero......please don't run.......I love you.."   
  
Heero blinked down at the young pacifist, his soldier brain trying to configure these new feelings. He slowly raised his arms and wrapped them around her, responding to the hug, smiling fully for the first time in his life.   
  
"I love you too, Relena."   
  
  
*End*   
  
Ok how sappy was that? ()() Don't kill meh Mako-chan! *dodges the rotten tomatoes*


End file.
